T.K. and Kari Forever
by Yuki2
Summary: Now the sequel is up, must read! It's really mostly funny, and sweet. T.K. asks Kari on a date, Davis gets jealous, and Matt and Tai spy on them. Please R&R!
1. T.K. and Kari Forever

Everybody who knows me know that my romances mostly turn into comedy, and although I think this is sweet, I admit I've seen WAYYY better ones before...so if you do go read mine, go read the ones DigitalAnimeFox writes, they are sooo good. By the way, this story is dedicated to DigitalAnimeFox.  
This is about Kari and T.K. going on a date, Davis getting jealous, and Matt and Tai spying on them. I think it's hilarious. Please R&R.  
Digimon does not belong to me (*whine*)  
  
T.K. and Kari Forever  
  
He crammed his neck, searching. Where was she? She was usually here, at this time, putting her books into her locker. He looked above the heads of the people in the hallway and began to worry. He looked down and hall and  
Her.  
There she was. He sighed, and noted how lovely she was. She went to her locker and he slowly walked up to her.  
"Um, Kari?" He asked. She tilted her head, and he noticed how soft her hair looked in the dim lights of the hallway.  
"Yes?" She asked softly.  
"Do you remember that one time we had a date, and well, it was disrupted because something came up with Davis?" The boy stammered.  
"Oh, yes, T.K." Kari said.  
"Well, uh, I was, um, just wondering if, uh, you'd, um, consider going to that date with me after all." He stammered the first part and blurted out the second part, then (trying to balance himself without falling over) waited eagerly for her answer. She smiled. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed to be glowing radiant.  
"Of course, T.K." She said. His heart fluttered. The bell rang.  
"Uh, we should be going to class." T.K. said, nervously, looking around. Kari nodded and led the way. T.K. followed quickly, unaware that nearby, Davis had witnessed the conversation.  
Davis followed T.K. and Kari to class, since they shared the same teacher. He pretended to be high-spirited as usual, but he couldn't wipe out the conversation out of his head, and stop thinking about it.  
T.K. whispered to Kari, "Davis is awfully quiet today."  
"Oh, be quiet." Kari whispered back. "Aren't you enjoying this?" T.K. sighed and sank back into his chair.  
The clock ticked slower than usual, and T.K.'s eyelids began to drop. The teacher's talking no longer seemed interesting, and it seemed he could not keep them closed anymore. There was absolutely nothing to do. He looked at Kari, who was listening to the teacher. What was she saying? Oh yes, volcanoes, that's what they were teaching.  
"Ma'am, do you think we could be buried alive by Mount Fuji anytime soon?" One of Davis's basketball friends (*My comment: Gee, I didn't know Davis HAD any friends, and if he does, they certainly aren't mentioned in the show*) asked.  
"Not soon." The teacher said. Davis laughed, and accidentally snorted. The whole class burst into laughter, and Kari was giggling hardest. Davis turned red. T.K. no longer felt sleepy. It was good to laugh.  
"Who are you laughing at, T.S?" Davis hissed. T.K. was so overwhelmed with laughter he was unable to say anything.  
"Well, Davis, now that that's over with (the teacher started to laugh again) we shall get to work." The teacher gave a little giggle and opened the textbook to the assignment. T.K. smiled at Kari. He was so lucky to have a date with the prettiest girl in the whole class.  
"We could meet at the park." T.K. said after class. Kari shrugged.  
"It's fine with me." She said. "When will it be?"  
"I think Saturday is fine." T.K. said. It was easier to talk without eye contact, and he stuffed his books into his locker. "Matt has band practice Sunday and I promised to go help him."  
"Cool." Kari said. "Help him with what?"  
"They're redesigning a backboard or something."  
"Oh, can I come and help?"  
"Sure." T.K. felt like jumping up and down, but restrained himself. Now there was nothing left for them to do but to look at each other. "Kari." T.K. began, but the sound of fast running shoes cut them off.  
Davis came skidded around the corner.  
"Kari, Kari, Yolei wants you in the computer lab!" He yelled down the hall. A teacher stuck his head out of the classroom, and removed his reading glasses.  
"Davis, is that you?" He asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Davis said.  
"Come in my office for a moment." The teacher beckoned Davis inside the room. "We need to talk about yelling in hallways." T.K. laughed and Kari smiled and shook her head.  
"Well, I better get going." She said. "What did he say again, Yolei in the computer lab?"  
"Yeah." T.K. said. "Do you think I should come along, I mean, it might be about the Digital World."  
"Sure, come along." Kari said. "Yolei won't mind."  
Kari and T.K. headed down the hallway together.  
"So Davis." The teacher said, ripping off a filled out sheet off his detention pad. "I'm tired of telling you again and again. You will be here at eight in the morning or next time it will be a referral to the office."  
"Yes sir." Davis said it in a sneering way and walked out. The teacher sighed. As soon as Davis was out of sight, he began to run down to the computer room. Still no sign of Kari and T.K. Where could they be?  
He ran into the computer room. It was empty.  
Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari had arrived in the Digital World in the meanwhile, with their Digimon.  
"And yet again, we have to rebuild part of Primary Village." Yolei announced.  
"Why does it always get damaged?" Cody asked. "I hate having to do the same thing over and over again."  
"I think they damage it because they know that there will be no more reproduction of Digimon if they destroy Primary Village." Kari said.  
"I guess." T.K. said. "And I thought we got rid of all the evil Digimon too."  
"There are no limitations to evil." Yolei said, and they started to rebuild Primary Village.  
A couple of minutes later: "Yolei, don't you think Davis would be pretty mad we left him behind?"  
"You're the one that said he wouldn't mind." Yolei said.  
"Well, Davis IS pretty touchy about some things." Kari said.  
"He probably will take it fairly lightly." T.K. said. "C'mon, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back."  
"It's a good thing one of the boys think logic." Kari said.  
"Hey." Cody said. "That's not nice."  
"She meant one of the older boys, I think." Yolei said, hammering a wooden post into the ground.  
Davis banged the keyboard.  
"How could they leave me, and what am I supposed to do?" He looked at the keyboard. "The Digi Port is open." He pulled out his Digivice. "Go!" Nothing happened. Davis sank into a chair and sighed. He looked at the screen. Suddenly, he saw Yolei, T.K., Kari, Hawkmon, Kari, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Cody's picture.  
"Hey, what are they doing?" He asked, and clicked on T.K.'s picture. He pressed the "Rotate 180 degrees button" and then looked back at the Digital Port. The real T.K. through the Digital Port was lying on his head.  
"T.K, what happened?" Kari asked. Yolei started to scratch herself in a very odd manner.  
"We're being controlled, I think." Yolei said.  
"Weird, this is like as if Puppetmon was back alive." Kari said. "But it can't be."  
"No." T.K. restrained himself from doing what Davis was making him do, and that was punching Kari.  
"We seem as if we could use some help just now." Cody suggested. "Anyone?" Yolei held out her Digivice.  
"Quick, let's go back." They quickly went back to the Real World.  
"DAVIS!!!!!!" Yolei screamed. "What are you doing? I told you not to touch!"  
"You guys left me here." Davis sulked as Yolei fixed their pictures. Then, without warning, she suddenly made Davis break dance in the middle of the room. Everyone started laughing and Davis turned red.  
"Serves you right." Yolei said, and then shut down the computer.  
"Not funny." Davis picked himself off of the floor  
"Yes it is." T.K said.  
Davis scowled.  
"Let's get out of here before one of the teachers find us in here." Cody suggested. They filed out.  
"So this is the place?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, it's pretty, don't you think?" T.K. asked. It was their date. They were in the park, by the big lake, and T.K. had rented a rowing boat. "I thought we could row instead of taking a stroll like most people do."  
"Aww, that's so romantic." Kari said. T.K. shrugged. "Thanks." Kari whispered. T.K. led her to the boat.  
"After you." He said, kissing her hand.  
"You know what?" Kari asked. "If Davis were here-" They both broke into a fit of giggles.  
"Well, then it's a good thing Davis isn't here." T.K. said.  
"You're so sweet." Kari said, right out of nowhere. T.K. wasn't sure what to say, so he just said,  
"You're sweet too."  
Unknown to them, Tai and Matt were watching them with binoculars from a distance.  
"Davis might not be here." Matt said. "But we sure are." Tai smiled.  
"You do realize this isn't quite right." Tai said.  
"Yeah, I guess." Matt said. He pointed his binoculars at T.K. "But this is very interesting. I'm sure T.K. is making a goofball of himself, as always." Matt handed Tai the binoculars.  
T.K and Kari got into the boat, and started rowing.  
"Not much conversation, hmm, I sense something here." Tai said, and Matt foolishly giggled.  
"You have no idea how much fun it is to eavesdrop on your brother's dates." Matt said, rolling over in his back.  
"Well, Kari is my sister, but I've never done this before." Tai said. He looked through the binoculars and say T.K. and Kari talking. "What could they be talking about?" Matt shrugged.  
"Kari?" T.K. asked. "What do you really think of Davis?"  
"Well, he's quite funny, but weird sometimes." Kari said.  
"Oh?" T.K. asked ("You noticed?"). "Gee, yeah, I guess."  
"Yeah." Kari said. "He's very mean to some people, and picking for fights."  
"What do you think of me?" T.K. asked. Kari shrugged.  
"You're very nice, but you and Davis can get obnoxious when you fight." T.K. looked depressed. He looked at his feet.  
"Aww, c'mon T.K." Kari said. T.K. didn't budge. She lifted his head and gave him a kiss. "Cheer up."  
"Ouch, strike." Tai said from their secret hideout behind some bushes. "My sister just kissed your brother."  
"Where?" Matt snatched the binoculars. "Ouch, look at poor T.K. blush."  
"Don't you think we should leave now?" Tai asked. "I mean, before they catch us?" Matt nodded in agreement and they both sneaked off.  
T.K. was, in fact, blushing REALLY bad, but Kari pretended not to notice. What she did notice, however, was how clear the water was and how it reflected everything. T.K. was paying more attention to Kari, however.  
"Look at the trees." Kari said, fronting. "What is that?" T.K. squinted at Matt's red jacket.  
"I don't know, I think it might be a fox." They started. Then T.K. asked (out of nowhere), "Kari, will you go out with me?"  
Kari said nothing for a VERY long time. She was quiet, and thought it over. After all T.K. was a nice kid, she liked him, and Davis, well, she didn't think about him, or else she would have laughed, and T.K. would have thought she was laughing at him.  
"Sure." Kari said. T.K. sighed and settled down into the boat. After all, he had a date with the prettiest girl in the whole world, and he might as well enjoy it. He smiled silently as he imagined Davis's reactions. Then he looked at Kari, and knew there was a far better prize than just making Davis jealous. He saw her pink cheeks, her crimson lips, her sweet eyes and brown hair.  
"Kari." T.K. said. "You are the prettiest girl in the world."  
  
Okay, so SOMETIMES I have trouble with ending, I would much rather have Davis plunge a knife in this throat,  
"Kari, if you won't have me I'll die" But that's for next time....  
Bah, I can't write romance. 


	2. T.K. and Kari Forever 2

T.K. and Kari Forever 2  
  
"All right!" Matt said, pouring over some magazines on his couch. Tai leaned over.  
"Did you find some chicks?" He asked.  
"No, listen to this." Matt whispered. "My brother asked your sister out."  
"No way!" Tai said. "What does this have to do with the magazine?"  
"I don't know." Matt said. "She said yes." Tai pouted.  
"T.K. told you?" He asked. "Kari never told me." Matt smiled slyly and squirmed.  
"Well, he didn't exactly tell me." Matt said. "I picked it out of him." The doorbell rang. Matt got up to get it and opened the door.  
"Hey Matt!" Jun said. Matt shut the door and leaned against it.  
"Matt, who is it?" Tai asked, still leafing through magazines.  
"You do NOT want to know." Matt said. "It's Jun." Tai started to giggle. Matt locked the door and returned to the magazines. "She can just wait out there as long as she wants."  
Outside, Jun kicked the door and left the box of chocolates at the door.  
T.K. had just arrived home a couple of minutes after Jun had left. He hopped up the steps and picked up the chocolates.  
"Wow, who left this?" He asked. Sniffing the box, he announced, "Chocolates!" There was no label on it. Perhaps Kari? He knocked.  
"Go AWAY!" A voice said. T.K. blinked.  
"Eh, Matt, open the door!" He yelled. A second later, the door sprang open. Matt gave a nervous laugh and let T.K. in.  
"Who left these?" T.K. asked.  
"Oh, chocolates, and my favorite!" Matt ripped open the box, and then dropped them. "Wait, must be from Jun!"  
"So what?" T.K. asked, taking out the chocolates and popping a few in his mouth.  
"T.K., come here!" Tai said. T.K. ran up to Tai. "Are you going out with my sister?" T.K. gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Yes." He said. Tai winked at Matt.  
"All right, just wanted to know."  
"So I'll come to pick you up around four?" T.K. asked her. She was standing next to her locker with her books.  
"Sure, four sounds good." She said. "Are we still going to be at that lake?" T.K. shrugged.  
"If you want." He said.  
"All right." Kari replied. "That was nice."  
They walked down the hall together. Davis started to follow (yes, he's been listening to their conversations in the hallways), but another conversation caught his attention.  
"They're so cute." Matt said.  
"Your brother better be nice to my sister." Tai said.  
"They were nice last time." Matt said.  
"Yeah." Tai said. "That was cool."  
"I wonder what he said to her." Matt said, since they were out of hearing distance to have heard what Kari and T.K. were talking about. "T.K. needs a lesson."  
"I think he's doing pretty well." Tai said.  
"He's going to make a fool out of himself." Matt replied. They walked down the hallway to their class.  
"Huh?" Davis asked. "Matt and Tai spied on Kari and T.K. on their last date? Whoa, I've gotta try that sometime!"  
The sun was still bright in the sky when T.K. came over. He ringed the doorbell and Tai flung the door open.  
"Kari." He said, narrowing his eyes. T.K. nodded slowly. Unknown to him, Kari had been trying on clothes ever since she arrived home, and Tai was getting suspicious. Tai walked to the bottom of the steps.  
"YO, Kari!" He called. "Your boyfriend is here!" Tai giggled and ran to the phone. He watched Kari come down the steps and walk out the door with T.K. and dialed Matt's phone number. No reply. Guh, must be at band practice. He dialed band practice, but no one was there either.  
"Matt, where are you?" Tai asked, dialing his home number again. There was a click and Matt picked up the phone.  
"What's up, Tai?" He asked. "I was guessing it was you."  
"Your people just asked my people on a date to the lake again. Your people have been talking to my people." Tai announced. Matt laughed.  
"Don't you mean my brother and your sister?"  
"It's a song." Tai said.  
"I know." Matt replied. "I'll be there in five minutes. Get the binoculars ready."  
T.K. was very content with himself, walking down the road with Kari at his side. They finally arrived and T.K. got them a boat again.  
"Thank you." Kari said shyly. T.K. smiled at her and helped her in. They slowly rowed out to the middle of the lake.  
Davis was already in the bushes when Matt and Tai arrived. Not wanting to be close to them, he moved another twenty feet away into another bush and watched with his own binoculars.  
"Look, see, I told you that your pe-" Tai started but Matt put a hand over his mouth.  
"Tai, not so loud, and stop with the peoples." Matt said. Tai adjusted the binoculars.  
"Hmm, not much movement. I guess that my pe- (glare from Matt) I mean, my sister and your brother are pretty shy." Tai said.  
"I guess so." Matt said. Tai and Matt exchanged looks and thoughts. "We really need to tape these kinds of things."  
"Well, I really do wonder what they're talking about now." Tai said. "They're just looking at each other."  
"Kari." T.K. said. "Do you have a feeling we're being watched?"  
"Well, there are a lot of people around." Kari said. "But yeah, I do. Isn't it strange?" The exchanged a look. "You don't think, T.K..."  
"They're capable of everything." T.K. said. "Don't worry though, if I kiss you and Tai comes charging at me to kill me, I'll remember to protect you." They laughed and Kari reached forward and gave T.K. a kiss.  
"Why don't we see?" She asked, laughing.  
In the bushes, Davis stiffened up.  
"No, Kari, no! You can do better than T.K.!" Davis sighed and watched again.  
"Nothing's happening." T.K. said. "We can be sure that Matt's not here." (In the bushes: "Look, ouch, whoa, my people just kissed your pe- Ow, Matt, what was that for?!" "Stop saying people!" Matt said. "I know it's a song, but still, stop Tai!" "I can say whatever I want!" Tai and Matt started to fight.) T.K. smiled and leaned towards Kari. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath on her face just a moment before he reached out and kissed her.  
"And that was not a test." T.K. said as he let go. She smiled in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a noise behind them and they turned around, T.K.'s hand still on Kari's cheek. Two things were happening.  
The first one, Tai and Matt had been fighting and had fallen into the water. There was a great splash, but it was so big and both were still underwater and desperately surfacing and splashing that neither T.K. nor Kari could make out the figures. And if they had waited longer, they would've seen a big mud cake come out of the water. But something else caught their attention.  
Right besides the splash, a brown-headed boy was running towards them and unmistakably cursing.  
"Is that Tai?" T.K. wondered.  
"No, it looks more like Davis." Kari said. "Um, T.K., good idea: Start rowing."  
"Yeah." T.K. and Kari were still paralyzed, looking at the kid until he was less than twelve feet away from them and swimming as fast as he could. T.K. suddenly grabbed the oars and started to paddle as fast as he could. They could hear Davis shouting,  
"Kari, what are you doing, and letting T.K. kiss you like that! Answer me Kari!" Kari winced. Davis continued cursing at T.K. until something grabbed him from underneath and pulled him under. The next second, the couple saw three muddy figures scramble up the bank and into the bushes.  
"Wow." Kari said. T.K. frowned.  
"Now what do you think of Davis, Kari?" T.K. asked.  
"A selfish brat." Hoping that Davis was watching, Kari kissed T.K. passionately.  
"Oh my god!" Davis said, watching them from the bushes. Tai and Matt had collapsed.  
"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about!" Said Matt, who had gone and grabbed Davis.  
"Yeah, and that's my sister!" Tai said. "Listen Davis, you people stay away from my people!"  
"Huh?" Davis asked. Tai laughed.  
"I'm just kidding." He said, trying to ignore the glare coming from Matt. "Really!"  
"Ohh." Matt groaned. "Look at the state we're in! We can't walk around public that this!"  
"Try walking around nude." Tai suggested. Matt slapped him.  
"Ouch." Davis was watching T.K. and Kari make out as if their lives depended on it (if you haven't noticed, they were just doing that to annoy Davis). Tai and Matt huddled around the opening of the bush and watched. Tai took out the binoculars and looked, then suddenly put them down very quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing, really." Tai said. "Okay, well, your people just-" Matt got up.  
"That's it, Tai, I'm leaving!" Matt stomped out of the bush.  
"You know, the water looks so clean but it's actually not." Davis said. Tai slumped back on the bank.  
"You noticed?" He said.  
"All right." Kari said. "I think they're gone now."  
"See that muddy figure jogging around that curve?" T.K. pointed. Kari titled her head and looked.  
"The one everyone's looking at?" She asked. "Oh, he has a blond head! Is that Matt?"  
"Sure looks like it." T.K. said. "Looks like Tai and Matt and Davis all decided to show up." He looked towards the bank and saw two figures stranded there. Kari and T.K. laughed.  
"I'd give them a ride to the other side so they wouldn't have to put up with the staring, but as soon as I'd get over there, Davis would've had his nails in my throat." T.K. said. Kari nodded.  
"Even if I went with you." She said glumly. "Well, this serves them right, telling them not to spy on our dates ever again." Kari and T.K. exchanged a look.  
"And while they're still here..." T.K. said. The two laughed and began grossing Davis out again.  
"Strike, strike, strike!" Tai was saying on the bank. Davis groaned.  
"Someone fetch me a pitcher of water." Said Davis.  
"Hey, I think they're pretty cute there." Tai said. Davis looked at T.K., and then at the pretty girl next to him.  
"I wish she were mine." He murmured and fainted. Tai smiled. He was glad to have such a sister.  
And what was T.K. thinking? Well, how about how lucky and happy he was at that very moment.  



End file.
